Heavy Cross
(DLC) |artist= |from=album |tvfilm='' '' |year=2009 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= Medium ( ) |effort=Moderate ( ) |nogm=3 |mc='JD4' Blue-Violet JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= |gc=Silver to Gold |lc= |pictos = 158 |nowc = HeavyCross |audio = |perf= Bianca Lazzeri |dlc = December 11, 2012 (JD4) April 30, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |dura = 4:06 }} "Heavy Cross" by is featured on (as a downloadable track), , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman, with blue hair with the right side shaved and the right side laying on the left. She wears a complete black leather outfit with silver, glittery shoulder pads and other highlights with the same look, and a pair of black leather pumps. During the chorus, her hair turns red and the silver parts of her outfit turn golden. Background At the beginning of the routine, the coach is dancing in a pitch black scenery and according to the music, some glass rectangles will be appearing. Then, some kind of windows emerge from the floor and when the chorus is sung, these windows break and turn into yellow and the scenery turns into a floating platform, with a huge red light overwhelming the coach from behind. At some points of the choreography, blue lightning bolts hit the floor. In the last chorus, the platform is absent and the glass pieces flow towards the screen. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Strike your right fist to the right. Heavycross gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Heavycross gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Captions Heavy Cross appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Violent Walk Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * The line "It s up to me and you to prove it" first appears in one line. However, for the rest of the song, it is shown in two lines (It s up to me and you/to prove it). *In the pictogram sprite for this song, there are 10 beta pictograms. *The arrows on one of the pictograms are yellow instead of grey when the dancer is not in her other form (with the gold glove). *The line “'On' the rainy nights, even the coldest days” is misinterpreted as “'All' the rainy nights, even the coldest days”. Gallery Game Files heavycross.jpg|''Heavy Cross'' Heavycrossdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Heavycross cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Heavycross cover albumbkg.png| album background Heavycross banner bkg.png| menu banner Heavycross map bkg.png| map background heavycross_cover@2x.jpg| cover HeavyCross_BC.jpg| cover (Updated) HeavyCross_Cover_1024.png| cover 415.png|Avatar GOLDEN Heavy Cross.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Heavy Cross.png|Diamond avatar Heavycross pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Heavycross jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Heavy Cross'' on the menu Heavycross jd4 cover.png| cover heavycross jdnow menu new.png|''Heavy Cross'' on the (updated) menu heavycross jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen heavycross jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Promotional Images heavycross promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Heavycross promo coach.jpg|Promotional coach Behind-the-Scenes heavycross bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 heavycross bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 Beta Elements HeavyCrosBetaMove1.png|Beta pictogram 1 HeavyCrosBetaMove23.png|Beta pictograms 2 and 3 HeavyCrosBetaMove4.png|Beta pictogram 4 HeavyCrosBetaMove5.png|Beta pictogram 5 HeavyCrosBetaMove67.png|Beta pictograms 6 and 7 HeavyCrosBetaMove8.png|Beta pictogram 8 HeavyCrosBetaMove9.png|Beta pictogram 9 HeavyCrosBetaMove10.png|Beta pictogram 10 Others Heavycrossnogui.png|No GUI Videos Official Music Video Gossip - Heavy Cross Teasers Heavy Cross - Gameplay Teaser (US) Heavy Cross - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Heavy Cross Wii Just Dance Now - Heavy Cross 5* PS4 Just Dance Unlimited - Heavy Cross - ★★★★★ Cam Gameplay Just Dance 2017 - Heavy Cross by Gossip Heavy Cross - Just Dance 2018 Heavy Cross - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Heavy Cross - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now